You and Me
by melissaeverlasting
Summary: She was hurt. And she didn't know why. In fact, she didn't know much of anything, as she couldn't think. Hermione watches Ron with Lavender in HBP.


**You and Me**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot song-fic to the Lifehouse song "You and Me" about the part in HBP when Hermione sees Ron with Lavender. I assume she did see him, but it was not said in so many words -- well, this is _my _fanfiction and I say she did, okay? Moving on, I wonder if anyone would believe me if I told them that I was only 13 when I wrote this, I've _never_ had a boyfriend, I _haven't_ gone through a situation similar to this, and I _wasn't_ heartbroken when I wrote it. I just haven't posted a story in quite a while, so when I found this and it wasn't awful, I quickly went through it and made a few quick edits to have it ready to post. Now, I'm normally not a song-fic person -- I really don't like them at all. But again, I thought, why not post this? It's kind of intense and angsty, and I don't really have anything like that yet. So for the sole purpose of showing my range as a writer, I'm posting it. It could be either much too sappy and absolutely terrible or just plain pretty good... I don't know. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to review and tell me just that!

* * *

She was hurt. And she didn't know why. In fact, she didn't know much of anything, as she couldn't think. Couldn't do anything but feel, feel the gnawing pain filled with the hot blood of realization and rejection making its way through her entire body.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Of course, she'd been hurt earlier. Not ten minutes earlier, in fact. Yet Hermione had come up to the party, only to spot her worst fear. She'd been too late. Ron hadn't wanted to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with her after all. No matter how strange his face had looked when she'd brought it up, but that was ages ago...

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing_

_So much time_

There wasn't really anything else for her to do, besides watch. Nothing she could do. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how lost she was in her head... she was forgetting about Lavender Brown and her own insecurities... No, in her head there was just them... She could feel a misty, teary sensation breaking free of her heart and threatening to enter her eyes. There wasn't just them, of course, they were surrounded by people. But they didn't feel like her, chances are they'd never feel like her...

_Cuz there's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

And it hurt. It killed her to keep looking, keep knowing exactly what the pictures of rejection and too much waiting had been painted with. And it was hell, to keep looking this way, but in a notion that baffled even herself she kept looking.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people and I dunno why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There was so much to be ashamed of... She could feel the hot, symbolic blood rushing forward, soon it would make it to her heart and she wouldn't be able to take this anymore... The fact that she'd ever thought she had a chance with him was ridiculous now and she could feel a pinkish tinged blush forcing its way onto her face. Her eyes were still dry, but it was only a matter of time. She wanted to speak, to declare she couldn't care less about him and that girl but she knew it wasn't true. And yet she'd be repeating it many times, to Ginny... Harry... probably even Ron himself, eventually... and not least, she'd spend many nights convincing herself. But now wasn't the time, now she just couldn't push it out of her mind.

_What other things_

_That I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm dripping in words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

And then the eruption came. Fast, steady, and in no way painless. She could feel the tears erupt from her exploding heart and felt unable to contain the thoughts rushing through her head at a thousand miles a minute while at the same time it remained a clean, freshly wiped slate. She wanted, in the back of her mind, for it to be her... them... if only he'd felt the same way. With a sudden, violent pain in her heart, she rushed out and into an empty classroom, desiring nothing more than just to have the whole night erased from her memory... to have HIM erased from her memory.

_Cuz there's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

* * *

As Ron untangled himself from Lavender, at long last needing air, he noticed Hermione was no longer there. He knew he'd seen her enter, she'd been shooting him death glares all the while. Had she seen... ?

_And there's you and me_

_And all of the people and I dunno why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

It was the worst sensation he'd ever experienced; he felt rather as though his mind had been ripped from his body; it was totally blank whilst his heart pounded so hard and violently in his chest it was something akin to touching a stationary wall being shaken by a killer earthquake. Where had she gone? Why wasn't she joining in the celebration? Moreover, why did he _care, _care so very much, that she wasn't there?

_There's something about you_

_That I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Lavender was. She was watching him crane his neck, giggling and looking quite like she would love a round two. It annoyed him while at the same time made him feel excellent about himself. He thought he felt himself smiling, but he felt like grimacing inside. Was he mad? He didn't even like Lavender... he never thought about her, he wasn't even thinking about her now, right after they'd got together...

_Cuz there's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

No, he wasn't thinking about his new- girlfriend? The name sent a sharp pierce, obviously made with the sword of the heart directly through his chest. But why?

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people and I dunno why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of..._

Little did they know that they were feeling the same. Little did they know that the emotions dominating their heads were just passion and caring. But our hearts never listen to our heads.

_You and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people and I dunno why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_


End file.
